Good News Travels Fast
by Kathryn0505
Summary: Eric and Pam find out about Bill's fate and Pam in particular is absolutely tickled. Spoilers for Thank You. Some smut thrown in for fun! Also mentions of Tara and Willa.


Eric looked up from the book he was reading to see Pam practically float into the room. He raised an eyebrow when she rushed over and jumped on the bed beside him, jostling him and earning her a look of mild irritation.

"You will not believe what I just heard!" She clutched her hands up to her mouth, nearly giddy.

"Shoe sale?" In truth he was intrigued but he wanted to wind her up a bit.

"No!" she thumped him before grabbing his book out of his hands and tossing it. "Pay attention!"

"I was reading that!"

"This is better!" she shook his arm. "Guess!"

"Tell me," he said instead.

"You're supposed to guess. You're sucking all the fun out of this," Pam said, pouting.

He leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "I have no idea, Pam."

"Bill Compton met the true and final death!" She looked at him with a look of glee on her face. It promptly died, however, when he didn't respond with her same level of enthusiasm.

"Did we not expect that? He wouldn't take the cure."

She got that look of joy on her face again. "No, he _staked himself_! Is that not the greatest? He was the weakest, dullest vampire I have ever met in my unlife. He deserved to fall on a stake."

"Why'd he do it?" Eric had a pretty good idea. He'd spoken with him at length about Sookie and wasn't as surprised and elated as his progeny was. Still, the news was mildly surprising.

"Who the fuck knows, some bullshit about needing to let Sookie live her life without him so she can move on blah blah blah. You know how he hated what he was. But get this: he had Sookie help him stake himself! He was too much of a pussy to do it himself." She collapsed beside him on their bed, seemingly unburdened now that she had told her big piece of gossip.

Eric was digesting the news. In some ways he had kind of come to an understanding with Bill. They both knew it would never work with Sookie, and it was something they almost bonded over. But to have Sookie do it was a little much. He wondered how she could assist if she claimed to still possess such strong feelings for him. He thought of the people he loved- now just Pam, really, but formally Godric and Nora as well- could he help them die? He would do anything to keep them alive. He didn't get it, but maybe it was a human thing.

"How'd you come by this morsel of information?" Eric finally asked. He became even more interested when Pam seemed to freeze.

"You know, just some people in common. Happy news travels fast, you know." She looked away and got up out of the bed. "I'm going to get ready for the day. Sun will be up soon." She was almost across the room when she found herself suddenly pinned to the bed.

"So who precisely told you?" he pressed.

"Oh, just a friend of a friend," she said. She looked up at him with an innocent look on her face. "Do you… want something, Eric?" she inquired, arching up into him so that her breasts pressed into his chest.

He leaned away so that she could no longer feel him, except for his hands pressing her arms down on either side of her head. He pressed a kiss to the center of her chest along her breastbone and slid one of his legs between hers. He felt her push against him in response.

"You have no friends, Pamela, just people you hate less than others," he responded before nipping with blunted teeth at her neck.

"Fair point," she moaned. He moved down her chest to the edge of her dress. Transferring her hands so that her wrists were both trapped in one of his, he pulled her dress down enough to expose her to the air. He slid his tongue around one of her nipples before pulling away.

"Is this person vampire or human?"

"Vampire," she whispered. She gasped as he returned his mouth to her chest and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth. In one swift motion he pulled her dress down and off her body. She was wearing no undergarments because the lines could be seen through the tight fabric. She immediately spread her legs for him and glared at him when he chuckled.

She leaned up to watch him pull the clothes from his own body. Not wasting any time, he leaned forward so that his cock bumped her entrance. Reaching down, he grasped himself in hand and rubbed his head through her wetness.

"Fuck me already, Eric."

"Mmmmm not yet," he teased. "Who told you about Bill?"

She pushed forward to meet him and he pulled back. She growled with frustration.

"Who was it? I didn't catch that," he played with her.

She had withstood this particular brand of Eric torture many times, but she just was not in the mood that night to drag it out. "Willa told me!" she confessed. "Now will you- ooooh," she moaned as he pushed into her.

"Good girl," he smirked. He began to pound into her, knowing she was already too worked up for slow and gentle. In truth, he was too. They had only begun to have sex again recently. The last time before the last couple weeks was in the 1980s and he hadn't realized how much he had missed her until he had her again. With the other distractions out of the way now that they had no contact with Bon Temps, they were quickly becoming closer again. For the first time in a while it was once more the two of them, and he knew that she had missed him and his company just as much, if not more, than he had hers. He knew he hadn't been the best maker lately, but he was determined to make it up to her.

Soon enough she was coming beneath him and he followed. They laid next to each other for a few silent moments, enjoying the proximity to one another.

"So you were talking to Willa?" he asked, surprised.

"Since New Blood has taken off I might have hypothetically called her to make sure she was okay financially," she responded. "And she might have theoretically called me back to tell me she was fine and gave me an update on the goings-on of that shit town."

"Look at you, Big Sister Pam," he teased her.

"I am not," she responded.

"Technically you are," he reminded her.

"Well, I kinda like the girl. She has spunk." Pam's face got that look of sadness he'd sometimes seen on her over the years. She'd had it even as a human. It was the look of someone who had lost a lot and seen more than their fair share.

"What?" he prodded, stroking her arm as she lay beside him.

"She was right when she said it was my fault Tara met the true death," Pam revealed. "I figured I could try to make it up to her a little."

"I'm sorry," he said. He knew she'd only left Tara and Willa to search for him and it hurt to know that she suffered because of choices he had made.

But Pam shook her head. "I needed to find you. And if I had to do it again, I would. Maybe I'm just a shit maker but I can't think of anything I wouldn't do for you."

Eric leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "Then that at least makes you a terrific progeny," he said, knowing she meant every word. She'd proven her love and loyalty over and over. "I would do anything for you, as well," he told her.

She snuggled closer to him as she felt dawn begin to approach. She felt happy once more.


End file.
